Careening Love
by Prince Mercutio
Summary: Amiti, unlike the others in their group, isn't that fond of that burly pirate, but something tells me Eoleo rocks his world, despite the denial. Warnings: Lime with lemons soon to be posted somewhere else.
1. Rock the Boat

Fanfic

I sooooo don't own Golden Sun. If I did, then this fic would be part of it, and Felix and Piers would be in their room all day or in the bath all the time. And Isaac wouldn't have married Jenna, Jenna would have gone off and married Garet, while Isaac and Ivan would be together. And I don't really care for Sheba and Mia, though Mia is super pretty (And I would have preferred Isaac marrying Mia in the game, as a canon thing). Camelot Software Programming owns every single bit of the characters, if I am correct. I am just a sexy mofo that wants Eoleo and Amiti to go and do it already.

ANYWAYS… what am I forgetting…? Oh~! The warnings

**Warning:** This is a yaoi, of course; it involves Amiti and Eoleo, a tipping ship, and cute confessions… OH! And sex. Too bad it's a very lime-y fic. And no plot. And it might be a bit OOC, since I'm not perfect at capturing the ESSENCE of another person's characters.

Also, since idk what Amiti's age is, he's going to be 18+; use your imagination, or something.

* * *

><p>The wind was cool, and crisp, the perfect weather for sailing. Amiti smiled and took in the feel. Karis and Himi sat down on barrels that were pushed up against the ship's cabins. They giggled and stole glances at Eoleo.<p>

_That pirate bastard… Always looking so 'cool', or whatever Karis said it was. He's so annoying, all boisterous and proud._ Amiti thought. He avoided looking towards Eoleo, and delved into the air once more.

It wasn't that he was jealous that the girls felt attracted to him, it was the man's attitude. He was rash and rough, hulking and bulking, and he was a pirate! That's what bothered the water adept so much! He was a ruthless man, or so Amiti thought.

The man was always trying to act tougher around the prince, telling him he should develop some muscles.

Amiti would always scoff and be somewhere else. Matthew, always being the one to ask what was wrong with his friends, would try and persuade Amiti to tolerate him.

The truth was he didn't exactly _hate_ Eoleo; it was just his sense of judgment that fueled his anger towards the man.

If Amiti didn't have his strong sense of judgment, he would say that the fire adept had the strongest aura of everyone on the ship, the most strength, and he was smarter than he led people to believe. He was also one sexy mofo with a ponytail—but that's something Amiti would never bring himself to _ever _say.

Speaking of the bane of Amiti's naïve conscious, Eoleo sauntered in, his voice bellowing with pride. He joined Matthew at the wheel and laughed haughtily, taking the wheel from the Earth adept's hands. Matthew laughed and bid him adieu.

Matthew caught Amiti's gaze and smiled. Amiti smiled back but turned his gaze at Eoleo. He looked strong and in command at the wheel. It made a nerve twitch in Amiti's chest, half of anger, half of… well, he didn't really know.

Eoleo began to whistle, tapping his foot to his tune, giving himself a beat. Amiti scowled and turned away. Giggles were heard from Himi and Karis again, which he snobbishly ignored.

Sveta, just coming out from the cabins, spotted the blue-haired prince and skipped over to him. "Good day, Amiti," She said, leaning against the wooden railing.

"Hello," Amiti said, not turning towards his demi-human friend.

"How is your day going along?"

"Splendid, before Eoleo came out with his prideful gait and is now in my view of the beautiful sea." He said, sighing.

"What is it about Eoleo that irks you so much?" Sveta asked.

"Well, it's not specifically him… or maybe it is," Amiti said. He began playing with his head band, trying to distract himself. "I guess it's just the way he speaks and… the fact that he's a 'Pirate Prince' of some sort."

"If you ask me, I say you admire him." The demi-human said. Amiti gaped at her, speechless and face beginning to burn with embarrassment. "I mean, the way you look at him isn't out of hatred in my eyes, and he's the only one here who seems to bother you."

"There is no way in the name of The Wise One that I could admire someone like _him_!" Amiti protested.

"Well, if I am so wrong, then why were you staring at him for half of this conversation, only stopping after I made my conjecture?" Sveta giggled. "Also… I'll have you know that Karis and Himi aren't just giggling because they are girls, but because they are watching your gazes towards Eoleo, which are very constant. Though, I think they're taking the 'admiring stares' as something much stronger, which I will never assume unless you tell me otherwise, and I doubt I'd still believe you. You may have insight, Amiti, but you have trouble seeing what you are feeling. And my Spirit Sense tells me otherwise of your feelings. I do think I heard "He is one sexy 'mofo' with a ponytail" just moments ago from your mind."

Amiti was simply speechless. Not only did Sveta lecture him, but she also read his mind (and not the pretty thoughts). The water adept stormed off, gripping his gauntlet (**A/N**: that armlet thing on his wrist) and looking down. He went down in the cabin to the dining area. He sat down at a table and put his head down.

_Why did this have to be brought to light? Now my conscious is so jumbled up!_ Amiti screamed in his head. _And I hope you're listening, Sveta, because you are a b—_!

Amiti's thoughts were interrupted by the dining area's door swinging open. He jumped up and looked towards the door.

_Ugh, great, _just_ the person I want to see _now. Amiti thought. Eoleo sauntered in and plopped down in the seat across from Amiti. He smiled haughtily and crossed his arms, laying his chin to rest on them.

It was a sort of strange sight to Amiti, but it wasn't all that unexpected. Eoleo was sometimes laid back.

"So, what's got the little prince's panties in a bunch?" he asked.

Amiti scowled and turned away. He really didn't need this right now.

"Okay, okay, that was a bit mean." Eoleo said, raising his head. "I'm sorry. Anyways, why are you down here? Everyone is up on deck."

"Tyrell's in his room sleeping." Amiti said. "Not _everyone_ is on deck."

"Well, Tyrell is a kid, he needs sleep, I guess."

"…" Amiti stared at the man.

Eoleo whistled a few notes and looked away. He turned his gaze back at Amiti, who was still staring at him. "Okay, I'm confused, what's the matter, really?"

"Does it seem like there's something the matter?" Amiti asked, quirking an eyebrow. He really wanted Eoleo to leave. His stomach felt weird, and he wanted it to stop.

"I saw you talking to Sveta, and you just stormed off. I figured something was up, and told Matthew to take the wheel again." Eoleo said.

"Why are you concerned about me?" Amiti asked. Curiosity was getting the better of him, and he felt like his stomach was doing back flips. He was mentally cursing and telling his stupid organs to stop, getting nothing more than another strange overturning feeling in his gut.

"Well, anyone would wonder why some guy would walk away in the middle of a conversation with a cute girl like Sveta." Eoleo said. "Actually, no, I'm sorry; I'm kind of lying right now."

Amiti tilted his head. Eoleo admitted to lying? What the heck was happening? First, Eoleo comes in and notices that he's upset; he then wants to know _why_ he's upset, and now he says this. Why the hell was Amiti's gut seriously annoying him?

Eoleo ran a big, muscled hand across his scalp, smoothing out his ponytail. "Anyways, just tell me why you're upset; you can tell me anything. I _am_ the oldest here, so I might be able to help."

"Age makes no difference to wisdom." Amiti said. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "If you really want to know, my problem just so happens to be you."

"Me? What have I done to earn your anger?" Eoleo asked.

"For starters, you're very prideful, you are a ruthless pirate, you've probably killed more men than beasts, your presence is practically the whole bane of my existence, and—!"

"Now, hold it right there, Amiti," Eoleo said, glaring at the water adept intently. "I may be prideful, but that is a very common trait in most of us, but I have to say, you're more prideful than me. And another thing, I have killed many men just so I can save those around me; it's not my fault the evil in our world is mostly caused by humans. And my existence cannot possibly be the 'bane of yours', Amiti."

"And how can it not?" Amiti asked, scowling at the adept in front of him.

"For one thing, no one can be the bane of anyone's existence; too much hatred in those words. And secondly, I think you really like me; therefore, I couldn't irk you so much." Eoleo smirked.

Amiti's face grew warm, and he could swear he was blushing madly. Eoleo noticed the rosy tint in his 'friend's' cheeks and his smile grew smugger. "See, there we have it. You wouldn't be embarrassed by my words if they hadn't affected you."

"I-I am _not_ affected by your words!" Amiti practically yelled, slamming his hands on the wooden table, standing up.

"Then why are you acting so flustered about this?"

"I am not flustered either!" Amiti stormed off, walking into the hall. Eoleo came out seconds later, following the water adept.

Eoleo was about to grab onto the adept's shoulder when the ship immediately careened to the left, slamming both of them against the wall.

Amiti yelped in surprise and instantly clung to the first thing he could reach out to. He gripped tightly around the object, hearing a hiss. Amiti opened his eyes, which somehow closed when he slammed against the wall, to find Eoleo in front of him, shielding him from a bureau that had slid down the long hallway of the ship towards them. He looked at his hands, which were gripping Eoleo's arm tightly, his nails digging into his flesh.

He released the older man's arm and gripped his own sleeve. "I'm sorry!" he instantly said.

"It's alright." Eoleo kicked the bureau away. Water began flowing past their feet, from the stairs. Karis jumped down the stairs, followed by Sveta and Himi. They looked over at the two opposite adepts.

"Where's Tyrell?" Karis asked.

"He's in his room, probably awake by now. What's happened?" Eoleo asked; his voice was as strong as ever.

"Matthew hit some tough rapids and we're in the middle of a storm! He's anchored us in the middle, where we won't get any ship damage, but we're stuck in this thing for awhile. Matthew is fine by himself, but he's worried that Tyrell may have flung from his bed during our slight crash." Himi tugged at Karis' sleeve and told her to hurry. "Go inside a room, we need to take cover. There might be some flooding."

"And stick together!" Himi called back to the two adepts. "You might get injured!"

Eoleo grabbed Amiti's forearm and dragged him into the first door adjacent to them. He slammed the door closed and released the water adept's arm. "I'm sorry; I must have hurt you just then."

"No, I'm fine, but I stabbed your arm with my nails. Let me treat it." Amiti said, touching Eoleo's large arm.

Eoleo chuckled and ruffled Amiti's hair. "You're so feminine. If you weren't, my arm wouldn't have nail marks."

"I am _not_ feminine!" Amiti said, balling his hands into a fist.

"You really are, and you can't deny it." Eoleo said. "You have a slender body, your waist is like an hourglass shape, and your eyes are like a woman's: large and beautiful."

Amiti blushed madly at the last comment. He crossed his arms and looked away. "But I'm as much as a man as you or Matthew, or Tyrell! I'm _more_ of a man than Rief!"

"You may be manlier than Rief, but compared to Matthew and Tyrell, you're a bit lacking in the muscle department. Look at you, you're so frail and princely, no muscles as far as the eye can see with you."

"Are we going to get into this whole 'You should work out, develop some guns for the ladies' thing again?" Amiti growled. He was beginning to grow irritated with the fire adept.

"No, no, I guess you're right." Eoleo smirked. "You don't need muscles for me."

The water adept fumed at that. "I don't need _anything_ for you!"

"So you're saying you won't change for me?" Eoleo asked.

"I would never change for you! I'm staying the way I am!"

"Good." Eoleo smiled. "Because that's the way I like you."

Amiti blushed once more. He walked right into _that_ one.

"Will you please stop… _teasing_ me, Eoleo?" Amiti asked, his voice shaking. "I… I hate you!"

"You don't hate me." He said, walking towards the smaller adept.

"Yes I do! You tease me all the time, you make comments on how I look, and now you're saying that I… I _like_ you!" Amiti said, stepping back. He wanted as far away as possible from Eoleo.

"I'm only saying what's true." Eoleo said. "You might not know it, but I catch you looking at me almost all the time. Your glances are full of something my mother always told me was 'love'; she used to tell me that I'll know who my mate was when I see the look in their eyes, that they would truly love me."

Amiti stepped back once more, only to meet his back with the wall. He was now cornered by the older man. _He saw me staring at him?_

"Not only that, but I also noticed that I'm the only one you bash. It may seem a tad elementary to some people, but your behavior is both childish and cute around me." Eoleo said. He closed Amiti in with both his toned arms on either side of the water adept's head. "You act so cute around me, and only around me, I've noticed. Himi told me a few days back that when I'm not around, you just stare off into space, and barely jump into any conversation. But with me around, you always pay attention to me, and when I am just a few feet away, you tend to stare at me. I've begun to notice the glances and stares; especially when I'm wheeling the boat. You must have some sort of captain fetish, huh?"

Amiti was boiling with both anger and embarrassment. He couldn't tell if Eoleo was turning him on or aggravating him. Amiti attempted to push the man away, but when he put his hands on Eoleo's chest, the fire adept caught his hands and brought them towards his face.

He kissed Amiti's wrist and tugged Amiti forward, pressing the younger man against his chest. Amiti tried to squirm away, but failed. Eoleo's strength over powered his own. He became submissive almost instantly. Instinctively.

The fire adept led Amiti to the bed and told him to sit. Eoleo knelt down on his knees, staring into Amiti's turquoise eyes.

Amiti gulped and stared back in nervous confusion. What was this feeling?

"Amiti, I want to know what you really feel about me." Eoleo said. He took Amiti's hand and kissed it. His stubble brushed against the water adept's smooth skin, causing Amiti to feel a tingling sensation throughout his arm.

"I… I don't know…" Amiti gripped his shirt at his stomach with his free hand. "I-I get this tingling feeling in my gut every time… every time you're around… You make me so mad, but I can't help but feel this strange sensation in me, no matter what. I don't know _what_ I feel…"

Eoleo smiled and kissed the back of Amiti's hand again. "Thank you, my Prince. That is all I need to know to do this…" He lifted off of his knees slightly, brushing his rough lips on Amiti's soft, full ones.

Amiti didn't know whether to pull back, or push forward. He decided to go forward and encourage Eoleo to continue on.

The fire adept cupped Amiti's face with his large hands and pressed his lips against the soft water adept's. Amiti pushed forward, wanting more of the kiss.

Eoleo nibbled on Amiti's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He could feel the small man hesitate at first, but slightly open his mouth nonetheless. Eoleo smirked and slipped his tongue into Amiti's small mouth. He explored the small, wet cavern, and reveled in the adept's taste; he was sweet and somewhat salty. Amiti's tongue poked at his, confused at what to do. Eoleo played with the smaller adept's tongue and guided him through the kiss

The ship lurched, causing Amiti to fall on his back onto the bed, with Eoleo on top of him. They deepened the kiss and Eoleo began to grope at Amiti's body. The smaller of the two reached out and wrapped his thin arms around the older man's neck.

Eoleo wanted to feel Amiti's bare skin; he wanted to feel more of the water adept's touch… He wanted him so bad.

The older man broke their kiss so he could remove the water adept's headband. He kissed Amiti's forehead and went down to his neck, unraveling his tunic. He nipped and sucked at the most sensitive parts of his neck, earning light mewls from the younger man.

Amiti moaned and gripped Eoleo's shoulders, drowning in ecstasy that the fire adept was giving him. Soon, he disrobed completely, only left in his armlets and anklets, and Eoleo had lifted Amiti so he was on his lap, both legs on either side of him. Amiti wrapped his lithe arms around the older man's strong neck once again and mewled as he felt Eoleo's hard-on touch his inner thigh.

"Amiti…" Eoleo whispered into the smaller man's ear, sending chills down the younger man's spine. "God, I really want you…"

Amiti didn't know what to say. He had convinced himself that he hated this man, but he also couldn't help but love him. But he was too prideful to admit anything. He swallowed what pride he had left and leant down to kiss the fire adept.

"Eoleo… tell me something first." Amiti looked at the older man with lustful eyes and played with his scarlet hair. "Tell me what _you_ feel for me."

Eoleo smirked and cupped Amiti's face. "I love you more than anything in this world…" the ship careened back, knocking them off the bed. Eoleo cradled the lithe man's frail body against him. They smashed their lips together again, ignoring the fact that they were on the floor.

Amiti had managed to remove Eoleo's shirt and slowly took off his circlet. Eoleo continued to kiss down Amiti's chest, stopping at his pert nipples to give them a smooth lick. Amiti practically squealed at that, his member growing harder with every touch received from the fire adept.

Amiti practically begged Eoleo to touch him, which the older man was all too happy to comply. He began to stroke the smaller man's member slowly. Amiti bucked his hips to meet Eoleo's strokes, wanting more of this sensation.

They managed to sit up again, Eoleo pushing Amiti against the bed. He pinned the pale hands above Amiti's head and sunk his head lower, brushing his chin against his navel. Amiti mewled again, desperate for more contact from Eoleo.

Eoleo released Amiti's small wrists and rested his hands on the younger adept's hips. He dropped his head and teased Amiti's throbbing member with his tongue.

"Do you want me to suck you?" Eoleo asked, licking the pre-cum off of Amiti.

"P-please…" Amiti pleaded. His head flew back as Eoleo's tongue swirled around him. The heat from his mouth was driving Amiti crazy. He gripped the older man's scarlet hair and bucked his hips unconsciously into Eoleo's mouth.

Eoleo bobbed up and down on the younger adept's shaft fast, trying not to gag. He took the member out of his mouth and kissed the tip, teasing Amiti. Eoleo pushed Amiti back, gesturing him to raise his hips. The water adept did as so, and bit his bottom lip, waiting to see what Eoleo was about to do.

The fire adept chuckled and brought three fingers to Amiti's mouth. "Suck." He commanded him.

Amiti took the fingers in his mouth, slathering them with his saliva. Eoleo slid his fingers out of Amiti's mouth after awhile. "God, you're a tease, aren't."

Amiti blushed and pursed his lips.

Eoleo chuckled again and captured Amiti's lips, distracting him from what was to come.

[Hot sweaty sex removed from fic due to much inappropriate content. Ha-ha I like limes…]

* * *

><p>Matthew jumped down the stairs, rushing down the narrow hall. "Is everyone—?"<p>

Himi and Karis sat on the floor, conversing with one another about funny events that occurred in the past. The two girls looked up at Matthew's confused face.

Himi burst into a giggling fit, and Karis sighed. "Well, when you told us to take cover inside of a room, we told Amiti and Eoleo the same thing. They took cover in this room—which just so happened to be mine and Sveta's—while Himi and I went off to Tyrell. By the way, he was okay. He was actually asleep through the whole crashing of the ship. He woke up as soon as we burst through the door."

"Uh… are Eoleo and Amiti still in there…?" Matthew asked.

Himi nodded, stifling her giggles.

"And… are they finally…?"

"PFFT YEAP!" Himi couldn't hold back. She held her stomach and continued to laugh. She slapped her cheeks lightly. "I-I'm sorry, anyway, anyway, Karis and I were just going to wait until they finally came out to tell them that we're really happy for them."

"Great, but we gotta get them out soon, dinner is going to be served in twenty minutes, and Sveta volunteered to cook." Matthew smiled. "I don't want their food to get too cold."

"Oh, let them have their privacy." Karis said. She waved Matthew away. "Besides, I want to get _full_ details of this when Amiti comes out. Oh god, I'm going to tie him to a _chair_ and force him to tell me! And it better be a long story."

"Pfft… _long_ story~!" Himi giggled.

Matthew blushed and backed up. "Well… I'm going back on deck to have a… normal conversation with Rief…"

He rushed off, leaving the two adepts on the floor. Himi giggled even more. Karis slapped the back of her head and sighed.

_They better not have used _my_ bed… _Karis thought.

_I _so_ hope they used Karis' bunk. Hilarious if they did!_ Himi thought.

* * *

><p>Amiti rolled over, panting. <em>Best. Sex. Ever…<em> he thought, pushing his bangs back.

Eoleo put a tanned arm around the water adept's waist, bringing him closer. "God, I wish I met you sooner…"

Amiti set his face on his lover's broad chest. _He smells like man and sex…_ "Same for me… I needed this sensation a _long_ time ago… Being a prince for people in hiding isn't as easy as it sounds…"

"I guess we'll just have to make up for the years we never had with each other…" Eoleo said, tilting Amiti's chin up. He kissed him softly on his tender lips, his stubble brushing against his skin.

"By the way, how did you learn how to have intercourse with men?" Amiti asked.

Eoleo chuckled. "Let's… just say I used to talk to Isaac, and occasionally Ivan, about love. Turns out, Ivan had the hots for Matthew's old man—still does—and that very shy man knows _a lot_ of dirty things."

Amiti blushed. "Dirty things…?"

"Yeap."

"Things, say, you would like to try…?" Amiti curled away, face burning with embarrassment.

Eoleo mirrored his lover's blush, and bear-hugged the lithe man. "Damn straight!"

* * *

><p>AN: PFFT TOOK SO MUCH EFFORT _NOT_ TO WRITE A LEMON. But seriously now, I started working on this fic THE VERY SECOND Amiti began bashing Eoleo for being a pirate. I thought it was cute and Amiti struck me as "In-the-closet". All that ran through my head was "_Damn_. He's _so_ far in the closet, he can see Narnia!"

Actually, I'm really pissed off by this fic right now.

Not because I think it sucks, no, I actually really like this! But it's because when I thought "… There's no AmitixEoleo fic… O: I gotta start writing one." But NOW, there are two. Actually, I started this fic about a week or more after the game came out and I was at the part where you have Eoleo about to join your party. But my loving, kind brother broke my laptop by throwing a comb to me, but it missed and struck my screen, making it die. When I was almost done with the fic. Now I was given my father's laptop to use, and I was able to finish it ;A;

BUT IT MAKES ME SAD BECAUSE IT'S NOT THE FIRST AxE FIC. NOW I'LL HAVE TO SETTLE FOR THE FIRST M RATED FIC OF AxE. UGH.

Anyway, I love you guys for reading this! Oh so much! And I'd _love_ a review, even if it was to bash me and my horrid-ness! I don't care! I just love the thought of people actually reading my crap and wasting their time saying something about it. For me, it's a win-win situation ;D


	2. Synonyms and Fluff

Careening Love 2

Disclaimers: you all know 'em, I only have power over my use of _words_, not my use of Camelot's characters.

Summary: After tossing and turning in his bed, Amiti decides to get some food in the middle of the night. But so do all of the dudes on the ship. A conversation about synonyms ensues, because of Tyrell's curiosity.

Rated… _not-so-highly_ for use of words, and sex-life details

Warning: mentioning of Tyrellxrandomperson and MatthewxIvan (LOLIKR?) and boy's love. Of course ;D

* * *

><p>o O o<p>

The boat swayed ever so gently back and forth, and it was beginning to make Amiti uncomfortable. For every dirty reason out there, the swaying of the boat reminded him of Eoleo and their first time together. _And good LORD_ _was that a good first time. God, how he—bad Amiti! No thinky bad—yet so good—thoughts right now!_

Amiti scolded himself, feeling the continuous rocking of the boat. _God_, he needed to get out of that bed. Thinking that a little midnight snack wouldn't hurt him, Amiti slipped out of bed and into the narrow hall way of the lower deck. He tip-toed down the hall to the dining area, and went straight for the kitchen.

He squatted right in front of the short ice chest and took out some now-chilled Kaocho dumplings they had bought back in Kaocho (obviously) to feed that one man and receive a Mars djinni. He hummed and sat at one of the tables set up in the dining area with the plate of dumplings, and nibbled into the cold, squishy delicacy he grabbed for himself. He was so tired and caught up with eating that he had failed to notice two figures walk in and sit themselves adjacent from himself. Eoleo finally got his attention by poking his foot with his own, causing the smaller adept to drop his dumpling, genuinely surprised by the contact.

"Hi there, lovely, how're you doing?" Eoleo asked, smiling at Amiti.

"Just fine until you almost gave me a hernia." Amiti said, picking up his dumpling.

"Only old men can get hernias, 'Miti." Matthew, the other shipmate who walked in unexpectedly. "Last time I checked, and heard, you're not old… or all that manly."

"I am manly!" Amiti defended himself and picked up his dumpling once again. "Just not like the red hulk here." He looked at Eoleo and smirked.

"Let's just say.. you're a notch higher than Rief, okay, sweet stuff?" Eoleo bantered back. "So, why is my little prince awake at this ungodly hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing for the both of you, but I'm going to guess it was your stomachs." Amiti said. He set the half-eaten dumpling down and poked it. "I just couldn't sleep, so I thought eating something would help me."

Matthew chuckled, making both Eoleo and Amiti turn to him.

"What's so funny, Matt?" Eoleo asked.

"Why didn't you just go to Eoleo's room to spoon? I think he would have liked that as much as you would have." Matthew chuckled again, holding up his chin on a propped up arm. "I mean, that's why Eoleo is up. He came to check on you, but noticed you weren't-!"

"Shut UP!" Eoleo blushed, harshly covering his leader's mouth. "You talk way too much for your own good."

"No, no, let him continue, this sounds interesting." Amiti smiled wickedly. He loved it when his lovely partner was embarrassed.

"You don't need to hear it, you little brat." Eoleo stuck out his tongue.

Amiti leaned forward and placed his palm delicately on Eoleo's face, then harshly pulled back his own finger and snapped it back, whacking Eoleo's forehead rather hard. "Ouch!" He pulled his hand back to place on his forehead, releasing his leader's motor-mouth.

"—Noticed you weren't in your room and he started to panic. I heard and found him pacing back and forth in the halls for a few seconds. I suggested checking here." Matthew finished and sat innocently on his own hands.

"Aw, how sweet, you were worried?" Amiti smiled. He got up to sit next to the older man, and kissed his forehead. "Sorry I gave you a boo-boo." He said, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, shut up…" Eoleo said, covering up his red face.

Tyrell sauntered in lazily and grabbed Amiti's unfinished dumpling and devoured it in one bite. He yawned and sat across from Matthew, barely opening his eyes. "Yawww.. Oh, hey guysss." He said, sleepily.

"Good morning, sunshine." Matthew said mockingly. "Whatcha doing up?"

"I was woken up by the lion's roar." Tyrell said. He pat his stomach and reached for another dumpling. "I have to feed it now."

"Well, all of us men are now here. Now what?" Eoleo asked.

"Not all of us, Rief is still asleep." Amiti said, confused.

"Well, all of us men are now here." The older fire adept repeated.

Matthew and Tyrell laughed and Eoleo ruffled his boyfriend's silky blue hair.

Eoleo and the team leader grabbed a dumpling from the plate Amiti had brought out. They ate in semi-silence, only the sounds of chewing and swallowing eminent. Tyrell sighed and pat his stomach, signifying his 'lion' was fed. He looked at Eoleo and Amiti, and tilted his head.

"Hey, I got a question for you guys." He said.

"First, you 'have' a question for us, and what kind of question, Tyrell?" Amiti asked.

"Well, during that last storm, you guys went and did it in Karis and Himi's room, right?"

The two adepts nodded, Amiti immediately blushing, and Eoleo smirking proudly.

"Okay. So, he took it up the butt, right?" Tyrell asked the older fire adept. He curtly nodded as an answer, and Tyrell smiled, nodding as well.

"Just as I thought. Matthew here thought you guys were just spooning, but I was thinking you were going all the way in there, from what Himi and Karis were laughing about. But anyway, that's not my real question."

"Then get to the point to all of these personal questions!" Amiti said, fidgeting in his seat.

"Okay, my question is… What do you prefer to call the penis? I mean, there are so many names for it, but what's your preference? Like how Karis hates it when I say the actual word 'penis', but is okay with 'dick' or 'stick' or 'sword'." Tyrell rested his head on his arms on the table and waited for one of the two adepts to reply.

Matthew was sitting there, chuckling to himself. His friend was such a no-boundaries kind of guy…

"Well, I usually say dick, but sometimes I say wank when I'm not referring to sex. Unlike Amiti, I actually love referring to my proud manhood. That's why _I_-!"

"Shut up!" Amiti struck his.. boyfriend_—I should really get used to referring to him as that—_on the head. His face grew tomato red as he pulled his hand back. "I-I mean.. stop being so vulgar. It is quite unbecoming, though you're a pirate."

"Then you must have some sweet little fetish for my 'kind' if you're letting my vulgarity slide very often." Eoleo muttered as he leaned down to talk into Amiti's ear, licking the shell as he leaned back.

Amiti covered his ear and backed away, obviously embarrassed at the touches and words. "That's it, I'm going back to my room..!"

"Hold on, Tiger," Tyrell pulled on Amiti's night shirt before he got too far. "Girl's aren't the only ones who enjoy a little gossip."

Matthew moved over to sit next to Tyrell, nodding in agreement. Eoleo laughed and got up to bring Amiti back. "Okay, what are we going to gossip about, then?"

"Sex, obviously." Tyrell said.

"No boundaries, of course." Matthew rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Ignoring you, let's start with _me_!" the young hot-head chortled. Tyrell leaned back into the wooden chair's back, pushed the chair so it was standing on the two back legs, and balanced himself with his left foot on the table.

"_You_ have a sex life?" Amiti blurted out, unintentionally.

Matthew almost keeled over, laughing and Eoleo put his arm around Amiti's waist, trying not to laugh.

"S-shut up! I can get some too!" Tyrell leaned forward, banging his fist on the table. He calmed down and resumed his earlier position, getting comfortable. "Anyway, let me tell ya' 'bout a girl I once met."

"Ooh, sounds so interesting." Matthew twirled his finger in the air.

"Her name.. was Celly. Oh, she was so pretty! God, and her bod," Tyrell whistled as he traced invisible curves in the air. "Celly, short for Celia. She worked at one of the Inns we stayed in. I can't remember which one, but she was all over me when night fell and I wandered around the halls, hoping to get a glimpse of her. It was perfect; she walked around one corner, I walked around the same, and BOOM!" Tyrell clapped his hands together. "We collided, and shared apologies. Then, I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine.. And we clicked. Just like that. Oh, it was wonderful! We slipped into a utility closet and.. well, you can do the math. I swear, she was soooo good, I miss her boobs.. God, if I could find her, I'd go straight to her once all of this 'save our world' stuff is over. I'll go back to her a famous hero!"

"Wow, that was so.. exciting. I think some of my brain cells actually committed suicide in my brain." Eoleo said.

"Oh shut up. What about you, Matt? Got any stories to tell?" Tyrell prodded his best friend with his elbow and raised his eye brows continuously. "Eh? Eh?"

"Oh, fine…" Matthew pushed Tyrell's arm away from him and he cleared his throat. "Well.. I can't say I've actually.. 'lost' my virginity. I'm still clean and 'fresh'."

"Really?" Eoleo asked. "I thought you would have banged—oof!"

"Could you use nicer words?" Amiti asked, stabbing his boyfriend in the gut with his elbow.

"Right.. I thought you would have.. uh.. slept with Karis or Himi already. I mean, they seem to like you a bit, I thought you would have liked one of them as well. But whatever, continue."

"Okay.." Matthew played with his sleeve, avoiding everyone's stares. "I-I can't like Karis. Because, well.. I've had a crush on her father, Ivan.. For awhile.. I mean.."

"W-what? Mr. Ivan?" Tyrell looked at Matthew, flabbergasted.

Matthew ignored him and continued. "Well, the few times I've met him, he talked so kindly to me, and he never treated me like a child! I felt so comfortable around him. But he looked at my father, as if he was yearning for his attention. He would get so.. fidgety when father got close to him, and I would get jealous. I mean, I know I was just a kid to him, and obviously not the one Ivan wants, but.. I can't help but feel that I'd make him happier than any other man could. I wish that were true though." He finished his sentence with a weak laugh, trying to lighten up. It failed, and Eoleo pat him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Matt. My guess is, is that Ivan won't let go of Isaac, even if he considered you a possible lover. It just wouldn't fit in his heart, Y'know?"

"I do, I do. I just can't help but dream." Matthew smiled and shrugged. "That's the only story on love I've got. So who's next?"

"I'll go, since Amiti wouldn't want to." Eoleo said, ruffling his lovely partner's blue mane. "Let's see… well, my first crush has to be.. Jenna. She was so cute, and she looked at me all nice and stuff—don't worry, I was only a kid! Barely even ready for first grade! It was only a crush! Anyway, my second crush was when I was a teenager in Champa, my dad took me on his boat to some isle, really small, consisted of just a dock. One of the sailor's who was working with my father had a really fine looking daughter, she sat on the edge of the dock and looked at the water like she was mad at it. I asked her why, and she told me that her ex-boyfriend gave her a ring, and she tossed it in, and she was silently cursing it. It laughed at that and thought it was cute. I left that isle a few hours later, and couldn't stop thinking about her. The next chance I got to see her, was about 4 months later. She recognized me and went up to me, smiling."

"You get to bang her?" Tyrell asked rather bluntly. Amiti immediately kicked his seat, making the boisterous kid fall.

"No, I didn't," Eoleo smiled, kissing Amiti's head. "She was excited to see me and everything, but she introduced me to her former ex-boyfriend. He had proposed to her. I wished them good luck and asked my dad to take me home. I cried for a bit, but got over it by repeatedly saying 'She's got small tits, she's not worth it!'.

"Finally, when I turned 20, my father to me to a bar and we drank together. He complained that I haven't found someone to settle down with and that I was too rash and no woman would love me. Then he laughed and passed out, he was smashed. One of the waitresses helped me get him out of the bar and onto the streets. She practically molested me and tempted me to sleep with her. I had no way of escape, so I went with it. Ugh.. personally, I would never want to set foot in another bar ever again. Last time I ever slept with a woman, too." Eoleo sneered.

"What? Really?" Matthew and Tyrell asked in unison. Amiti looked up with such a happy expression, he could almost scream.

"Yeah. She really put a bad impression on me. Also, the 'bush' between a woman's legs.. disturbs me." He shuddered at the thought, but continued. "Before Amiti, I really never.. slept with a guy. I mean, yeah, I'd fool around or touch their wank, but nothing beyond that. I guess you can say.. this is my one and only love."

Amiti blushed and pinched Eoleo's cheek. "Shut up.. you're sounding like a cheesy romance novel Rief reads."

"So he DOES read those books!" Tyrell exclaimed. "He kept telling me they were Himi's!"

"Really? He told me they were Sveta's." Matthew said. They laughed and high-fived each other, a gesture both Amiti and Eoleo found somewhat random.

"Anyway, does Amiti have any saucy stories to share?" Matthew asked, propping up and arm and resting his head on his hand. He was actually really enjoying this weird.. conversation.

"Uh.. not.. not really." Amiti said. He looked down and began to fiddle with the hem of his night shirt.

"Really? Nothing? What about your crushes before Eoleo?" Tyrell asked.

"Uh.. I.." Amiti sighed. "I was always busy with Ayuthay that I ignored my own personal feelings. I _have_ had admirers, but I always rejected them. But.. when I was a child, I guess you could say I realised I was.. gay."

"You knew even when you were a child?" Eoleo asked. How could a child know something like that?

"I didn't really '_know'_ know that I was gay. I just knew that girls were icky and flaunted the butts on their chests, and guys found that attractive. I also knew that guys just seemed.. more attractive to me. I remember my first crush was on this older teen I used to play with. He used to.. well, touch me unnecessarily. He would hug me too closely, his hand would linger around my chest longer than it should have, and I developed platonic feelings for him. I wanted him to touch me longer, and—oh gods, what am I saying? Am I actually telling you guys everything?" Amiti smacked himself and put his head down.

"Wow, yeah, that _was_ platonic lust. Uh.. you.. you wanna stop talking about this stuff, 'Miti?" Tyrell asked. He was given silence, which (for once) he took as a yes. He nodded and stood up, gesturing to Matthew that they should leave as well.

"Well, we're tired, so we're gonna split. See ya in the morning, guys." Tyrell said, waving softly with two fingers.

"Hey, it's okay, love, don't beat yourself up." Eoleo hugged his boyfriend, wanting to hold him more.

"It's not.. what if my feelings for you are just like my feelings for Rama?" Amiti looked into his lover's eyes. "What if I just want you to feel me and I don't really love you? What then?"

"I can't answer that question, Amiti. You _do_ love me, whole-heartedly. There's not a doubt in my mind that our love is just lust. It wouldn't feel right to me if it was just that. Trust me, Amiti, I love you."

"I love you too…" Amiti said. He smiled and snuggled closer to the older man's strong, wide chest.

Eoleo kissed his forehead and picked him up bridal style. "I'll tuck you in, princess."

"Okay," Amiti whispered, holding onto his boyfriend's strong neck. He liked being carried like this, unsurprisingly. He loved being spoiled, and he loved Eoleo. He should never question that. Never again.

o O o

* * *

><p>*sniff* I-It's so crappy ;w;<p>

But I must say, this is my best fic yet. Even.. though it's only my second fic and this is the only one I've finished the second chapter for. If you've read my first fic and wanted it to be multi-chaptered, I'm so sorry, I'm getting RIGHT on that! I just need to.. find.. inspiration. Probably going to write about the whole Coliseum thing, the most over-used scenarios out there in the GS fandom! But hey, I might be lying. I might be writing about something completely different that involves Ivan watching Isaac ride a pig naked. Who knowssss~? Oh, right, I do.

Anyway, back to this. I'm actually really, REALLY proud of this chapter, even though it had no sex (boo-hoo for you) and I know a lot of people who read fanfics are pervs and want that man-sex they thought they'd get, but I thought I'd write something fluffy for these beautiful adepts as part of my story for them. As the title states, their love won't be picture perfect and will have things pushing them from here to there, from there to here. From anguish to happiness, from betrayal to forgiveness. I wonder what is in store for Amiti and Eoleo?

Whoa, did I just give this fic… MEANING? OH NOESS Dx

Anyway, I'll try to finish the next chapter within July this year. If I don't, I'll just punish myself by not reading any Seiner fics until I finish. Oh Hayner, I will miss you if I fail ;A;

Auf Weiderstein! If.. I.. spelt that right xDD


	3. Gentle Brute

Hello! I am incredibly sorry. I started this fic as a mission. A mission to enlarge the AmitixEoleo, yet I abandoned it! I have no one to blame but myself… I was unmotivated, I was going through a difficult time in my life, but I never got myself together to dedicate myself to anything. My uncle died, my grandpa died, and I even lost all of my best friends since I last updated. I was also stressed out by AP classes during school, and I failed the tests. Miserably. But again, I am to blame because I thought I didn't have to dedicate myself to anything anymore, my mission was lost to me and I apologise for not updating this for almost a year.

Thank you to all of the reviews, thank you for all of the love and support and I really appreciate random people text-shouting at me to make this a multi-chapter fic like I promised it would be. I swear, I read all of the reviews in one go and giggled like a pterodactyl. Or what I imagine a pterodactyl would sound like. It motivated me to update. And I have another chapter underway!

Set after the game now, because I don't want to replay the game just to figure out the timeline. Everything is done and over with (and pretend the horrible cliffhanger that I wanted to stab [D:] hasn't happened yet). Eoleo volunteers to ship Himi, and Amiti home. But does Amiti really want to return? Warnings, for the next few chapters: Explicit scenes will be

This fic contains male interactions with another male while naked. In bed. Hints of IsaacxIvan, reference back to Amiti and made-up character named Rama! As a by the way, Rama will never ever appear in this fic, he is just some dude from Ayuthay and will never leave the place or amount to anything. But if you want a mental picture of him, he's tan, has purple hair, and a bit of a goatee... Uh, I just made that all up just now, but that's officially what he looks like!

And sorry for the long author's note!

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Good bye!" Himi waved, her arm extended high above her. She giggled like a small child and smiled wide.<p>

"We won't forget you!" Rief called behind the three descendants of Weyard's heroes, except now they too return home with the same title.

Kraden nodded and put a hand on Rief's shoulder. "It is time we left as well. A lot of Land to cover, a lot of the world to see."

The mousy mercury adept nodded as well and turned to Eoleo. "Are you heading off as well, Captain? If so, we can walk you to where your boat is docked."

"It's alright, I've got two people to ship home after this long journey. Gotta get outta Sveta's hair, too. She's got some Queen stuff to attend to." Eoleo laughed haughtily. He turned to the small, violet Wolf-girl. "We'll miss you, kid. Don't forget to write to us when you get bored."

Sveta nodded and smiled. "Of course I won't! Our friendship runs as deep as the spirit tracks along our Land. I look forward to the replies. We should set an annual date where we all get together again."

"Oh, that would be splendid! I cannot wait for that! C'mon, Eoleo, Amiti, we should be getting home!" Himi hopped in place and made her way south to the coast.

Everyone chuckled at their little Priestess' excitement to return home. Everyone but Amiti, that is. He smiled with a hollow heart, his eyes showed no radiance.

Rief and Kraden headed east while Himi, Eoleo, and Amiti bounded south.

"I'm so happy, I can't wait to get back to Yamata! I miss it so much!" Himi giggled. "Can you guys stay for a night when we get there? I want everyone to hear of our journey. I was never much of a storyteller, but you, Eoleo, could weave them an epic tale!"

"Of course, little one, we'll be happy to share our stories. Ain't that right, 'Miti?" Eoleo wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders and pulled him close. They stopped in front of the large ship and Amiti looked up at the majestic beauty of Eoleo's pride and joy.

"Hm? Yeah, course. I just can't wait to sleep and eat in a humble home. I'm tired of these inns and the rest that only seems like 9 seconds." Amiti chuckled.

They boarded the ship and set sail for Yamata. It was a 3 day trip that the adventurers sailed in silence, too weary to even keep up old habits of watching for monsters.

Eoleo leaned slightly against the wheel and patiently sailed through calm, boring waters. Himi had told him not to stray too far from land, in case of trouble. It made the trip boring for the Pirate Prince, but it's not like he could argue with the cute little Priestess.

His gaze wandered from the gentle waves to the deck, eyes searching for that beautiful head of blue hair. Strangely, Amiti was nowhere in sight. Instinctively, Eoleo wanted to go down bellow and search for his lovely Adept. But he thought better of it. Maybe Amiti needed time alone! He couldn't interrupt what may be a crucial self-finding deep-thought moment just to calm his nerves! Besides, he was steering a large ship.

Finally, they reached land and hoofed it the rest of the way to Yamata. Himi, all the way jumping and skipping with glee, talked about what she would want for dinner, what food she missed the most, all that sweet jazz.

But Amiti had heard nothing. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Eoleo tell him they were finally in the city. "What's wrong, love? You're really out of it lately." Eoleo said, touching Amiti's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Amiti smiled softly. "Nothing, nothing is wrong, I'm just a bit weary." Himi looked at the two men and frowned. 'I hope nothing really is wrong... I've never seen Amiti's eyes so empty,' she thought, 'I should probably get them to a room so he can rest.'

"C'mon, Amiti needs to sleep." Himi said, leading them to the shrine they had met her parents, Susa and Kushinada.

Kushinada greeted her daughter, her arms open wide and her face gleaming with happiness. Susa stood behind her and smiled as well.

"Welcome, heroes of Weyard. Are you two staying the night?" Susa asked.

"Of course they are! They are as tired as I am, so I invited them into our house." Himi said to her father. "Where is Takeru? And Itsuki?"

"Takeru is still away, but Itsuki should be in the shrine, preparing supper." Kushinada said, hugging her daughter. She turned to the two men. "Susa will happily show you to your rooms."

"Oh, we can bunk, saves room that way. We don't want to be in the way." Eoleo said. "Besides, if we take up two rooms, it will be twice the mess. Amiti over here is a pretty messy guy." He chuckled and ruffled the Mercury Adept's hair.

Amiti looked at his feet, a blush crawling on his face. "I'm not THAT messy, you oaf..."

Susa showed the two men to their shared room and left them. The room had 2 full-sized mattresses and looked like a room built for a brother and sister. One side, which Eoleo quickly claimed, was much darker and decorated with blue fabrics; while the side Amiti took was adorned with brighter fabrics. He didn't complain, though. He was tired, he felt... Empty. He plopped down on his side and sighed heavily. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep everything away.

Eoleo looked at Amiti from his bed. "Hey... Tell me, what's been bugging you? You're usually not this sullen." Amiti shrugged. Eoleo didn't really appreciate that 'reply'.

He got up and sauntered over to Amiti's bedside and knelt down on his knees. Amiti had his back to his lover and Eoleo sighed at this. "C'mon, 'Miti, don't be difficult with me."

"I'm not being difficult." He muttered.

"Then what makes you this saddened?" Eoleo asked. "Have I done something? Have I NOT done something? Please, just tell me, Amiti. Please talk to me.."

Amiti turned over onto his back and stared straight u at the ceiling, only seeing Eoleo through his peripherals. "Do you love me?"

"More than my ship and soul." Eoleo reached for Amiti's hand, and laced their fingers together.

"Will what we have end once you return to Champa and I to Ayuthay?" Amiti's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Of course not!" Eoleo said, gripping the small, princely hand. "Oh, Amiti, is this what has saddened your heart?"

With his free arm, Amiti covered his damp eyes. He nodded and sobbed. "I don't wish to leave your side, I don't wish to return to Ayuthay and be judged again!"

Eoleo crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Amiti, turning him so his face was buried in his chest. "Amiti..."

Amiti curled into the broad chest and he tried so hard not to rub his eyes into the fabric of Eoleo's tunic. "Amiti, look at me..."

He shook his head, but stopped as Eoleo tapped a finger to his lover's chin. "Please?"

Amiti's cerulean eyes glistened with tears, darkened with insecurities. "Love, listen to me... I was waiting.. waiting until we had returned to the ship and sailed away from here, but this is something I need for you to hear: Will you return to Champa with me? I want you to meet my mother, my grandmother, my people. They will welcome you in open arms!"

Amiti Felt his heart ache. Oh, this joy that Eoleo brought to him! He brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them dry.

"Amiti, will you marry me?" Eoleo dug into his pocket and presented his lover with a ring, forged from mythril silver, crowned with a diamond-cut aquamarine gem. "This.. was given to me by my father. Something I should give to the one I love."

Amiti nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you, you gentle brute!" He wrapped his lithe arms around Eoleo's large neck and kissed him softly. "I'm so sorry, I doubted our love..."

"No, never be sorry for anything, Amiti." Eoleo kissed his fiancé's damp cheekbone. "I blame myself for not saying I love you enough. I had assumed saying it when needed was alright, but no, you're a Pisces, aren't you. You need to hear it to believe it, more than once. I love you Amiti, and that will never change, even if we fight, even if we choose never to see each other again, I will always love only you."

Amiti snuggled closer to the Mars Adept. His body radiated pure warmth of the sun; his taut skin, though marred by countless battles and ruthless fights, was like a fortress that enraptured Amiti's entire being. Comfort. That is the feeling that was missing. He needed comfort.

Amiti looked up, cerulean eyes meeting crimson ones. "Like a ship, our love will continue to careen as life goes on. But I know you will be here by my side to keep us going. I love you, Eoleo"

* * *

><p>So, I have been wondering. Does anybody know a good site where I can put the explicit chapters on? I appreciate the fact that all of you want a full-on lemon, but I just can't bring myself to break the NO MA RATING ALLOWED rule on FF. I just can't do it!<p>

If anybody would like to those certain parts, you're going to have to tell me where to put it! Please and thank you :D


	4. Never Let Go

Fuck it, I'm going to put up a smut chapter. I said I'd put it up on a different site, but for some reason when I think about it like that I get really unmotivated because I'm being a pussy. SO HERE IT IS. A SMUT CHAPTER. Later I'll write the missing smut from chapter one up and call it chapter 1.5

Warnings: SMUT. SMUT. And maybe a little smut. M to be safe. *shot* Eoleo and Amiti of course!

Disclaimer: _Disclaimed_

* * *

><p>The air in Champa was crisp and the sea air blew in, tingling Amiti's skin. Amiti sighed and looked up at the blazing sun. Although the sun was beating down on his face, he loved the feel of the warmth. It reminded him of Eoleo, his lover, his soul mate, and soon, his husband. The Mercury Adept whistled a tune and continued with his chores; he did the work of a sailor's housewife, though he'd never admit to enjoying the thought of being a housewife.<p>

Amiti busied himself with hanging Eoleo's wet clothes to dry in the summer air and unconsciously whistled a lullaby his mother would sing to him when he was a little tyke. A traditional Ayuthayan song about disappearing with the sea; Amiti enjoyed it a little too much. Veriti had told him many times that it was a song of mourning and remembrance and should be taken as a lesson never to venture off to sea. Nowadays, it seemed a little ironic to Amiti, since his lover was King of the Sea, and the ocean was all he could ever think about now. And he wouldn't mind getting lost at sea if it meant he and Eoleo would be together.

Speaking of the devil, Eoleo had been away at sea for three weeks now. Amiti hasn't received word from his ship in days. If Amiti didn't know any better, he'd assume Eoleo was the one lost at sea. But, knowing the Mars Adept, he was too busy getting lost on land to find his way back to sea. Sometimes Amiti regretted never going on seafaring trips with his gentle brute; but if he did go, the crew would all jump ship. Not only from the things that go bump in the night, but from Amiti's constant need to be clean and be around clean things. Even when they were both with Matthew and his crew, Amiti constantly pestered the others to keep up their hygiene. Of course, Rief was never a problem, but everyone else had to be hand scrubbed sometimes. Good lord did Sveta need baths most often. And don't get Amiti started on Eoleo! He started to suspect that the pirate got dirty on purpose—!

Amiti was startled out of his thoughts by a loud thump. He turned around and saw nothing. Probably a crate fell or something similar. There was nothing to worry about. No one dared to trouble Champa, especially with the reputation it has built up from Briggs' legacy. Nope, completely safe in Champa!

The clothes behind the Mercury adept rustled, though the wind had not picked up. Amiti steadied his hand, ready to cast—"DOUSE!" Amiti shouted as a large figure grabbed him from behind.

"Argh!" The entire ten foot radius was doused with water, both Amiti and his assailant drench in cold water. "Amiti! Gods, I am never sneaking up on you ever again!" Eoleo gripped his fiancé harder and lifted him off the ground in a bear hug. "I swear you are never going to switch out of battle-mode, are you."

"Eoleo! You scared me! I could have casted hail and we'd have both been really hurt!" Amiti struggled in the tight embrace but managed to squirm his way out. He faced Eoleo now and punched him weakly, still out of breath from the surprise attack.

Eoleo erupted into laughter and pulled Amiti close to his chest. "Did you miss me, love?"

"Of course I did, Eoleo. You've been gone for almost a month!" Amiti, despite his earlier anger, smiled up at his fiancé and hugged him, resting his head on that strong, always warm chest that always made him feel safe.

"Let's get warmed up, yeah?" Eoleo suggested. "Don't want to catch illness now, do we?"

Amiti chuckled and let Eoleo guide them into their house. They lived high up on a hill overlooking the new Champa and were left undisturbed by both creatures and people, unless someone took the time to run up the hill and bang on their door.

Without hesitation, Eoleo stripped off his tunic and headband, dropping them on the floor as they made their way to the bathroom. He also made time to strip Amiti of his clothes as well, though leaving them both in their underpants. "Alright, get to it, water boy!" Eoleo spanked Amiti and wiggled his brow.

Amiti huffed at the playful insult but did as was unspoken but told of him. He cast douse and filled their large tub. Eoleo wasted no time to drop his bloomers and hop in, watching Amiti as he teasingly peeled off his somewhat wet trunks. As he watched, his body radiated heat in the water, bringing it to a pleasant hot temperature.

Amiti stepped into the now hot water, blushing at his bareness. They've seen each other nude many times before, but still being so open to Eoleo caused him to quickly turn pink. Just the thought of touching skin-to-skin with Eoleo was an arousing thought.

Eoleo drew Amiti closer to him so that they sat back-to-chest in the tub. Amiti leaned back onto the broad chest and let Eoleo's hands explore. He started at the neck, gently kneading into the knots in Amiti's muscles. He traveled downward and massaged his fiancé's shoulder blades. He reached around and began massaging into Amiti's chest muscles, teasing his nipples slightly, brushing his thumbs over the pert nubs every so often.

Amiti sighed and moaned into the touch. He loved the feel of those strong, calloused hands on his body, the pressure being put on his sore muscles, the slight tingle and ticklish feeling those hands left on his skin. The hands traveled lower, massaging his oblique muscles and then rubbed his abs, then stopped.

Amiti quirked a brow and smiled deviously, rolling his head back onto Eoleo's shoulder. "Pray tell, why did you stop, love?"

"Did you want me to go lower?" Eoleo asked, teasingly.

"Mm, no, I guess not." Amiti chuckled silently. He motioned to get up but regretted doing so as soon as he felt lips on his lower back and hands rubbing his hips. He involuntarily squeaked, the feeling completely unexpected. He was forced back down by strong hands and giggled as Eoleo bit his neck lovingly.

"You're such a tease, Amiti!" Eoleo said into his fiancé's damp skin. "I finally get home and you want to blue ball me? Not on your life, love."

"Then go on, your Majesty, do as you wish." Amiti giggled, reaching back to link his hands behind his Pirate king's strong neck.

Eoleo smirked and brought his hands back down under the water and touched Amiti's hips, rubbing his smooth thighs, and brushing his arousal every once in a while. He grabbed the back of Amiti's thighs, drawing them closer to his chest, and rubbed the underside of his legs, loving the smooth skin. He quickly grabbed Amiti's semi-hard staff in one hand and pressed one large finger to his love's entrance, not quite pressing in yet.

Amiti moaned loudly, his voice echoing off the walls. He arched his back best he could in his position, floating in the water, his only support the strong neck he latched himself onto. He lifted himself up, forcing his legs down and Eoleo's hands away.

Amiti turned around and placed his legs on either side of Eoleo's thighs. He leaned in kissed his fiancé's strong chin and grabbed his hands, urging them to continue their earlier ministrations. Eoleo complied and enjoyed the new position; now he could kiss Amiti as much as he wanted.

Their lips met, tongues darting out to meet each other and to twist together in a tango only they knew how to dance. Eoleo took over the kiss and resumed massaging Amiti's rear end and stroking his growing arousal. It didn't take long for Amiti to become a moaning mess, needing more of whatever Eoleo could give. He untangled his hands from around Eoleo's neck, pushing one into the flaming red hair and plunging the other into the hot water, wrapping his thin digits around his fiancé's burning erection. He rubbed the length as best he could, his mind fogged from the pleasure and heat of the water. Eoleo broke their kiss and moved down to nip at the skin at his neck. He pressed his thick finger into Amiti, breaching the tight ring of muscles. Amiti mewled and pushed back on the digit.

Eoleo groaned as he was stroked by Amiti's silky hand and added another finger into him. He took his hand away from Amiti's straining erection and massaged his hip, pressing Amiti down onto his lap so their manhoods came into contact. Amiti squealed at the touch and rubbed down to receive more of that beautiful friction. "_Ooh_, Eoleo please! I need you!" Amiti panted, pushing back on Eoleo's fingers, begging for more. "_Pleaaase~! Ah! Right there, Eoleo! Hit that spot again!_"

Eoleo moaned at Amiti's mewling and finally removed his fingers. Without hesitation, Amiti lined the Mars adept's throbbing manhood at his entrance and pressed down, fully seating himself. Water splashed out of the tub from the movement and Amiti gasped and leant forward, his hands falling onto Eoleo's chest. "Ooh, _Eoleo!_"

"Ah, Amiti, Gods you're so tight!" Eoleo took his fiancé's hips in both hands and bounced him up and down his cock, reaching deep inside of Amiti. The water splashed everywhere and soon there was more water on the floor than in the tub.

Eoleo lifted Amiti up and off his throbbing cock, carrying him out of the tub. Amiti groaned in frustration, feeling so empty without his love inside him. He hooked his legs around Eoleo's waste and kissed his lips frantically.

"Don't worry babe, just wanted to get to the bed. Tub's too small." Eoleo said between kisses. He tossed his fiancé onto their king sized bed and quickly trapped the thin body underneath him. Amiti hooked his legs around him again and wrapped his arms around that big strong neck. "Wanna do you so hard, Amiti!"

"Do it, do it, _please!_" Amiti moaned out, grinding his bum onto Eoleo's burning erection. He plunged back into the tight heat and dove down to kiss and bite and lick at Amiti's white neck. Eoleo pulled back, leaving just his tip, and then thrusting in hard and fast, keeping a strong pace. In and out of the hot cavern. He angled his hips upward, searching for that bundle of little nerves, waiting for Amiti to just _scream_ his name out.

"_Eoleo! Yes! Yes, there, oh please! Right there!_" Amiti's head flew back, his legs unhooked themselves, and his toes curled. "Harder! Oh please go faster!"

Eoleo licked Amiti's Adam's apple and complied, thrusting faster and harder, rocking the bed so hard it was shifting out of place. He grabbed Amiti's legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders, getting in _closer_ and _deeper_, as deep as he could. The head of his cock brushed up against Amiti's prostate every single thrust, the little bundle of nerves constantly getting a rough, pleasurable beating.

"Eoleo, _Eoleo!_" Amiti mewled and moaned and was in pure bliss. He squealed and pushed Eoleo's chest away from him. This time it was he who disconnected them. Eoleo was about to protest, until he watched Amiti turn over onto his knees.

Amiti grabbed a pillow, tucked it underneath himself and propped his ass right in the air. He spread one of his cheeks and looked at Eoleo over his shoulder. In one of the sexiest voices Eoleo ever heard, he whispered, "_Take me, Eoleo!_"

And take him he did. _Enthusiastically_. Eoleo guided his still throbbing manhood to his lover's abused entrance and pressed in. He planted his hands on either side of Amiti and gripped the bed sheets, pounding into the younger male harder and deeper than before. The new angle was much better for both of their legs now.

He attempted to grab for Amiti's weeping erection, ignored since the bath, but Amiti swatted his hand away. Eoleo looked at his fiancé quizzically, questioning the denial of further pleasure. "I want... to cum only… from this!" Amiti said in between moans. Eoleo obeyed his prince's wish, grabbing Amiti by the chest. He pulled him against his chest, loving the close proximity. Eoleo played with Amiti's nipples, rubbing and tweaking the little red nubs. He licked at the nape of Amiti's neck, enjoying the salty taste of his sweat.

"Amiti… I'm about to—!"

"Me too…" Amiti groaned out. He grabbed onto Eoleo's hair with one hand and covered one of Eoleo's hands with the other. He leant back into the strong, warm chest and screamed his fiancé's name, releasing his cum, splatters of white ribbon falling onto the bed sheets. The tight cavern squeezed down on Eoleo's cock, pushing him to his own climax. Eoleo let out a guttural growl and bit down on Amiti's neck, letting his own cum explode inside his fiancé. He continued to thrust in, riding out the orgasm. Amiti fell forward, grabbing the pillow and hugging it to his face as his fiancé continued the light humping. He groaned and basked in the post-coital glow. Eoleo finally removed himself from Amiti's abused bum and rolled onto his side. He grabbed Amiti, drawing him close. They panted and cuddled together, enjoying their moment of warm euphoria. Amiti looked up into Eoleo's eyes and grinned. Turquoise meeting brown eyes. They leant closer together and kissed lovingly, not as feverishly as before falling into an exhausted sleep together. Their blankets were dragged over their bodies some time during the rest and when they both awoke, they were still in each other's arms.

It was evening now, a good five hours since Eoleo got home. The sun was setting over the mountains behind their hill and the sky was a deep orange, fading into violet and then blue. They lifted themselves up, regrettably, as their shared warmth was dissipating in the cool evening air.

Eoleo grabbed the back of Amiti's still slightly dampened hair and kissed his forehead. "I almost forgot how vocal you can be, love."

Amiti blushed furiously at that comment and looked away, smiling nonetheless. "Oh hush; at least we have a house on a hill. No one could hear us unless they strained their ears!"

"I wasn't poking fun at you, 'Miti! I was just reminded of our little trysts whilst on the ship back on our journey. You always had your head shoved in the pillows!" Eoleo chuckled. He drew Amiti into his arms and refused to let go. "But now that I have you all to myself, I can hear the beautiful voice of yours as much as I want, without any fear of disturbing any of our friends."

Amiti sighed but returned the embrace. Their shared warmth returned and they stayed like that for a moment more. "Would you like some dinner? I think I remember hearing your stomach growl in the middle of our little activity."

"I'm always hungry when you're around, Amiti." Eoleo playfully nipped at his fiancé's earlobe. "What will we be having?"

"Anything I can cook up with what we have. I've been shopping for one person for almost a month. But I'll see what I can do." Amiti got himself away from his love and didn't even bother trying to cover up as he made his way to their kitchen. "C'mon, I need your help, your Majesty."

Eoleo followed Amiti to the kitchen and hugged him from behind, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>Oh my dear Lord... is what I would say if I was religious. But I'm not. So. Holy Batpole, Batman! I can't believe I wrote this and kept a straight face! So I hope you all enjoyed this. I had fun writing it. I dug deep into my inner smut novel writer and tried to remember what I learned about calling the doo-dad and the thinger-ma-bob from those $4.99 smut novels in K-Mart (i.e. The Laird Who Loved Me, My Love at Lochness, etc, wtf, lmfao). I tried not to say cock too much. Something about that word ain't romantic. So I had to go through 3 times to limit that word use. Cocks just remind me of male chickens. Is that weird? My friends think its weird. Wait. What am I talking about? I don't have friends~! I'm so silly.<p>

Anyhow, hope you loved this as much as I love this pairing! If you'd like, leave a review and tell me what you think I should do next: end it here and start a new Eoleo/Amiti fic (T or M, I'm not doing anything lower), or keep going until these guys get married? And if the latter, where should they get married? Ayuthay with Amiti's family (because he's the bride), Champa with Eoleo's fam-bam (since he's the groom), or anywhere else in the GS world? And maybe send me a PM with your own personal ideas for another E/A fic! I can't keep pulling these things out of my bum. I like reader's ideas.

PS Find any mistakes in here, except for grammatical errors, please tell me. Like if I did something impossible or forgot a detail or if I got something else wrong, I'm open for you to yell at me.


End file.
